


How Justin Lives

by altsunthinkable



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altsunthinkable/pseuds/altsunthinkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do realize that I was five when that song was popular."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Justin Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for faile02 for the 2007 Holiday Gift Exchange on Livejournal/Insanejournal. The request was for a post-S5 fic where Justin takes Brian to an NYC dive par with karaoke.
> 
> Disclaimer: Queer as Folk and its characters belong to Showtime and Cowlip. This was written for fun and no profit is being made from it.

“I can’t believe you made me do that!” Justin laughs, still protesting hours after the fact as Brian pulls him through the door of his small but tastefully appointed apartment in New York City. The apartment had been a surprise for Justin to celebrate his first solo show last year and Brian’s gift to himself in celebration of landing his fifth major New York based client, meaning he could buy the apartment and spend one week, one working weekend, and one free weekend in New York there with Justin every month.

Justin, of course, insists on keeping his decrepit little studio on the Lower East Side and only staying at the apartment when Brian is in the city. But Justin is a big boy and if he can’t stand to part with the joy of having a sixth floor walk up with a bathroom in the kitchen, it’s his choice.

“Well what was the point of playing your latest round of ‘how Justin lives’ if you weren’t going to?” Brian asks him innocently. Justin had this annoying habit of occasionally getting it into his blond little head that Brian needed to see the way Justin had lived in the city for the first few years after he moved away from the Pitts (and still did when Brian wasn’t in town) instead of following their usual routine of takeout, occasional dinners out at nice restaurants when they managed to keep their clothes on long enough to actually get out of the apartment, and nights dancing and fucking at the hottest clubs around. Tonight had been one such occurrence and despite his bitter protests, Brian had found himself at Justin’s favorite dive bar he’d discovered in his first couple of months in New York. Brian had been reluctant to even take a seat on the bar stool in his new Gucci jeans. The mere thought of using the bathrooms had been positively horrifying. And that was all before he realized what Justin had neglected to mention… it was karaoke night.

But, Brian figures, the image burned forever in his mind of Justin’s look of horror when he realized Brian was serious and then his truly frightening rendition of “Kokomo” by the Beach Boys had been more than worth it.

“I’ve never heard a worse version of that song in my life,” Brian tells him as he shrugs out of his coat, the corners of his mouth turning up and a snort of laughter threatening to escape as he remembers.

“You do realize that I was _five_ when that song was popular,” Justin points out, smirking. He turns his back to Brian to hang up his jacket. “I realize that you are so much, _much_ older than I – OW!” He yelps suddenly as Brian bites down on the soft flesh of his neck that he’d been about to lick before the little brat got smart.

He sucks lightly on the abused skin and feels Justin’s knees go slightly weak so he wraps his arms around Justin’s waist and turns him to pull him hard against himself as Brian leans back against the wall just inside the door. Justin presses himself forward eagerly and groans as Brian pushes a thigh between his legs, lifting him up onto the balls of his feet and putting pressure against his hard on.

Brian drags his tongue up Justin’s neck and then pulls back slightly to murmur “You were saying?”, his breath hot in Justin’s ear.

“I forget,” Justin breathes, his face suddenly flushed and his eyes slightly unfocused.

Brian smirks. He loves this. He loves the way he can make Justin go from laughing to panting in under five seconds. He loves the way Justin ruts up against him, so wanton and shameless. He loves that for the last ten months this has been only for him.

He presses his mouth against Justin’s, hard, and Justin opens up to him, sucking his tongue eagerly inside. Justin’s fingers dig into his shoulders as he shifts his thigh between Justin’s legs and the movement rubs against Justin’s trapped dick. His hands find their way into Justin’s hair, wrapping the soft strands around his fingers and tugging slightly as he continues to plunder Justin’s mouth. He loves that Justin has grown his hair out again.

Justin is making a soft sound in the back of his throat and trying to get leverage to move himself against Brian’s thigh so Brian wraps his arms around Justin tight to hold him still. He continue to kiss Justin deliberately, exploring the hot confines of his mouth thoroughly with his own tongue and then licking along Justin’s until Justin is whimpering and pulling frantically on the fabric of Brian’s shirt. Brian lifts Justin up and removes his thigh from between Justin’s legs before dropping Justin back down on to his feet. He straightens up and then grabs Justin and switches their positions so he is between Brian and the wall and Brian pins him there with his body.

His mouth finds the skin of Justin’s neck again, sucking and licking as he moves his way down. His tongue ventures under the neck of Justin’s t-shirt as his hands slip under it from below and work their way to his nipples, finding the little nubs and pinching lightly. Justin gasps and throws his head back, hitting it on the wall with a soft thud. He doesn’t complain though so Brian doesn’t stop.

He lowers himself to his knees and holds Justin’s hips against the wall with his hands as his mouth explores the little strip of bare skin between the bottom of Justin’s shirt and the waistband of his pants that has been teasing Brian all night whenever Justin’s shirt rode up. He drags his tongue across it, from one side all the way to the other and feels the muscles of Justin’s stomach clench as it tickles. He moves one hand to rest flat against Justin’s stomach and the other to the button of his jeans. He deftly flicks the button open and lowers the zipper then hooks his hand inside both his pants and his briefs and tugs the material down to reveal Justin’s cock. He takes it in his hand, leaving the other in place, reminding Justin not to move. He squeezes gently and receives a needy sound from Justin in return. He lowers his head and takes the leaking tip between his lips.

Justin’s hands are in his hair now as Brian slowly sucks his cock. He takes Justin deep and holds him there, his tongue moving along the underside of his shaft and the head resting at the back of Brian’s throat. Then he backs off and carefully traces under the ridge of the head with his tongue. He palms Justin’s balls and rolls them gently then presses behind them with the pad of his thumb and tastes a little gush of pre-come in his mouth. As he takes more of him inside again, he moves his hand back further and works one finger up between Justin’s cheeks and finds his hole. He rubs his finger over it gently and Justin bucks his hips. Brian backs off his dick again and wraps his other hand around the shaft while he returns to licking around the head.

“Br – Brian…” Justin pants, pleadingly. After another minute or two, Brian removes his hands and stands up. He pulls Justin’s shirt up over his head and tosses it to the floor, then guides Justin with his hands on his shoulders as Justin steps out of his jeans and turns around to face the wall. Brian suddenly realizes that Justin is naked and he is fully clothed and that should be wrong but instead it’s just hot. He retrieves a packet of lube from his pocket and then unbuttons his own jeans and lowers them just enough to free his cock. As Justin waits, legs spread and flushed face pressed to the cool plaster, Brian tears the packet open and slicks up his cock. Then he presses wet fingers into Justin’s crack, rubbing them over his hole and relishing the desperate sounds Justin is making. He slips one in, then another and twists them, lubing Justin rough and quick, He pulls them out and wraps one arm around Justin’s waist and lifts until Justin’s toes are barely brushing the floor, pinning Justin with his chest to Justin’s bare back, Justin’s chest against the wall. Then he spreads Justin’s cheeks with his other hand, positions himself so Justin is right over his dick, and seats himself in one long push.

Justin cries out and Brian withdraws then thrusts in again hard. Still holding Justin up with one arm around his waist, Brian moves his other hand between Justin’s cock and the wall, protecting it from the rough plaster as he fucks Justin hard, pushing Justin’s dick into his hand over and over again. Justin’s hands scrabble at the wall but there’s nothing to hold on to. He whimpers frantically and Brian presses his lips to the soft skin just behind Justin’s ear. “Easy, I’ve got you.”

He slows his pace a bit and strokes into Justin deeper, settling Justin onto his cock and driving in as far as he can go. Justin’s breaths are still coming in short ragged gasps and Brian rests his forehead on Justin’s shoulder and kisses the skin above his shoulder blade softly. He waits while Justin calms himself and when he is no longer about to fly apart at the seams, Brian gradually speeds up the tempo of his thrusts again. He buries his face in Justin’s hair and breathes him in as his orgasm starts to build. He can feel Justin’s cock throbbing in his hand and he squeezes it gently a couple of times. Justin tenses and comes with a shout, his ass clamping down around Brian, his release flooding out hot and sticky into Brian’s hand. Brian thrusts twice more into the unbearable tightness and then lets himself go, shooting deep inside Justin and feeling Justin shudder around him at the heat and wetness pumping into him.

After a moment, Brian slowly lowers Justin back to the floor, bending his own knees as he does so to stay inside of him. When he carefully pulls out he feels a little of his own come drip out as well. He slips a finger into Justin and feels how wet he is inside. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of that feeling, of knowing that he just came inside Justin and will get to do it again and again. He doesn’t ever want to stop.

“Okay?” he asks Justin softly as he slides his finger back out. Justin hole twitches a little as it slips free.

“Mmm… yeah,” Justin sighs, resting his head on his crossed arms, leaning against the wall. Brian nuzzles his neck and turns Justin around to take him into his arms. Justin rests his head against Brian’s chest and closes his eyes. Then they flick open again. He smiles wickedly.

“I just figure I’ve got about a month to figure out what you’re going to sing next time.”


End file.
